You look really pretty
by hwhitty10
Summary: A one shot - Based on the sneak peeks of 10x03 - Spoiler watch out!


"You look really Pretty"

Based on the sneak peeks of 10x03

_After Arizona finally got Callie to agree on Couple's Counseling, granted Callie only agreed for the sake of Sofia, but an agreement to finally talk was made. _

_Arizona was going to pull out all the stops to make Callie actually see she was willing to do whatever it takes to get their marriage back on solid ground._

_Seeing. She took it literally. So yeah, maybe a haircut wasn't going to do wonders, but again Arizona was going to go to great lengths, or even cut off great lengths to make Callie see the she was the woman she once feel in love with. _

_So with her curly bob freshly done and a new perky red dress, she figured it was a great start, or at least that was the hope. _

_Callie, on the other hand, may have agreed to the session tonight, but after a few more thoughts about it throughout the course of the day, she wasn't too sure anymore. Agreements, promises…vows, her wife didn't follow them through – so why the hell should she follow through with this one? This is what was raging through her head while in the elevator, on her way into surgery. _

_Yet, after surgery. A surgery that Callie was all too familiar. An amputation. An amputation that shouldn't have happened had she had been in the room. An amputation that wasn't her call. Kepner took the saw to the patient. Callie had a plan. A plan to save the leg. But as Callie knows best. Plans seldom go accordingly. _

_Now Callie finds herself in the chart room. She has her head in her hands reading over a chart as Arizona walks in. _

Arizona: Callie?

_Callie doesn't look up. In fact, somehow throughout the entire day she has managed to not even once look at Arizona. Even when they had a brief moment together in the exam room. _

Arizona: Callie, I get that maybe I don't deserve your time, but I thought you agreed to the counseling for Sofia's sake and if you didn't want to come then why –

Callie: I was in surgery..

Arizona: No, your surgery got out hours ago, you'd rather sift through old charts than come to the –

Callie: No. I was in surgery…operating on Shepard.

Arizona: Wait what? I thought -

Callie: I was operating on Derek Shepard's multi-million dollar hand. He was on my table…I was moments away from making the most important cut on his nerve when Karev came bursting in….

Arizona: Callie, I don't want –

Callie:… I had a plan. A good plan, a great plan to save your leg. It was going to work too. It was brilliant, I mean I was certain that … and then you coded.

Arizona: Callie, please..

_Callie looks back down at the chart and starting fingering over the writing. _

Callie: He had given you stabilizers, he had done everything by the book, but the infection was too much….. Karve made the cut…. He cut off your leg, but I made the call. I made the decision.

_Callie now looks back up and locks eyes with a teary eyed Arizona._

Callie: I made the decision. In a moment of pure fear and emotion and …it's a decision I have had to live with. I have had to suffer with, that _you_ have made me suffer for. A decision that you see every time you look at me.

Arizona: Callie, If you could just see, if you could just know what –

Callie: You made a decision. One that every time I look at you, I see. One that you now have to suffer for and live with.

Arizona: But I –

Callie: I made mine to keep you alive.

_Callie gets up and hands the chart to her, but keeping her eyes away from hers as she says these last words walking out of the room. _

Callie: Yours kills me a little more everyday.

_Callie leaves the room and heads to the elevator. Arizona is trying to her best to hustle down the hall and get to her, she gets there just for the doors to start closing. _

_Callie looks up and takes in Arizona again and before her brain can stop her mouth, she says it and it said with utter sadness and truth. _

Callie: You look really pretty.

_The doors close. Leaving Arizona holding the chart of Callie's decision and holding the guilt and pain of hers_.


End file.
